


PR: Halloween Special

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: The Complete Cranscott AU Saga [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Cranscott, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: The rangers go trick or treating. (Cranscott Focused)





	PR: Halloween Special

 

Angel Grove in the fall was almost indistinguishable from Angel Grove during all the other seasons. California did not do a good job was showing all the seasons like other parts of America. But when a few leaves started dying and a breeze blew every now and then it was clear to the rangers that they were in fall. And with the arrival of fall comes Halloween.  And if they had somehow missed the subtle environmental cues, the decorations in the display window of every damn store would be sufficient reminder enough.

“Any plans for Halloween guys?” Billy asked, suddenly when he approached their usual lunch table in the cafeteria. “I have the best idea for group trick or treating costumes.”

Jason scooted the over and made space for Billy to sit between him and Zack. The delinquent reached over to Billy’s tray and stole fries while he beamed at everyone.

“Aren’t we a little too old for Halloween and especially trick or treating?” Kimberly chimed in, smacking Zack’s hand as he covertly reached for another of Billy’s fries. He was literally eating the same thing and had gobbled down all his fries way to early.  
  
 Trini snickered at the exchange and took a sip of her drink. “She’s right B. we’re gonna be eighteen in a minute.”

“Isn’t trick or treating for those under the age of 13, once you hit the teens man it’s time to pack up the stormtrooper gear and go talk to a girl,” Zack commented, sticking his tongue out at Trini for laughing at his expense.  

“We’re never too old for Halloween!” Billy exclaimed, a little too loudly briefly getting the attention of bewildered onlookers. “Do you guys serious do nothing for Halloween?”  He looked genuinely upset at the thought of his friends ignoring one of his favorite holidays.

“I mean when I was on the team I went to a few Halloween parties, got wasted and threw eggs at the rival team’s principal’s house,” Jason said nonchalantly, shrugging. Everyone at the table stared at him, it was a startling reminder that he was once a jock and probably was not the best choice for wholesome holiday fun that Billy had in mind.

“Wow you were a douche.” Zack chuckled, running his hand through his hair.”This is the best time to find a hottie, sneak them into a slasher flick and see how many bases you can clear before the movie is done or you get kicked out by an usher for indecent behavior,” He bragged. Trini rolled her eyes at him.

“You know that mean girls Halloween scene? That’s practically it. I’d host the parties Jason was invited to and come dressed as a sexy lamp or something just as stupid,” Kim interjected, visibly cringing while thinking of her past costume exploits; which were just sexualized versions of  stereotypical coded female archetypes (French maid, A play boy bunny and a nurse).

With that being said everyone simultaneously turned to Trini waiting for an insight into her past Halloween traditions. Trini looked away and tried to ignore them but it was getting annoying being stared at so intensely. “ _Fine_ , before I got to Angel Grove I used to date this Goth girl who used to drag me to cemeteries on Halloween night to cast hexes on people. She thought her witch powers were strongest on “ _all hallows eve_ ,” she admitted, with a warily embarrassed sigh.  
  
Doubling over in laughter, Zack fall out of his chair cackling. “Trini…likes…goth…chicks!” Trini extended her legs and started kicking him repeatedly under the table. Much to her chagrin Kim was also giggling, covering her own mouth to muffle the sounds. 

Waiting for the laughter to fade Billy stayed oddly quiet, Jason turn to Billy, taking his hands in his and laces their fingers under the table. “What do you usually do on Halloween Billy?”

Billy did not need a second to think about it, animated and excited he proclaimed, “When my dad was alive seven years ago, we used to go trick or treating in matching costumes. Like one time I was the salt shaker and he was the pepper shaker or I was a Pokémon trainer and he was a snorlax!”

The other rangers gradually stopped goofing off and started paying attention to what Billy was saying. His expression was so gentle and heartwarming. “It was amazing. Then when he died I kept going, keeping the tradition…alone or with my mom or my babysitter Tanya. It wasn’t ever the same but I didn’t stop. And now that I think about it I’m not alone this year, it could be fun again,” he confessed, glancing across the table at the girls, then at Zack before looking down at his hands. He saw sympathy and concern which made him feel uncomfortable for reasons he doesn’t completely understand.

 “Billy, do you want us to go trick or treating with you?” Kim asked, succumbing to the heartbreaking tale. And Billy was right, what made Halloween suck before was people she was with and the type of person being around them had turned her into. With new friends, she might actually have fun this Halloween.

“Yeah it’s no problem,” Trini added, sending a small smile his way. Zack showed his approval by clapping a firm hand on Billy’s shoulder.

Billy started excitedly clapping, spirit lifted almost immediately.

“So Billy, I know you have group costume ideas, so out with it?” Jason asked, hoping it wasn’t anything too embarrassing.

“Since we have signature colors I was thinking….  
  
“ _Yes?_ ”  Jason inquired hesitantly, knowing his boyfriend.  
  
“The teletubies!”  
  
“Billy NO!” Kim and Zack screamed simultaneously.  
  
“Or The Wiggles!”  
  
“Not on your life Cranston!!!” Trini shouted, immediately getting up from the table, walking away with her empty tray. Kimberly got up and followed behind her, shaking her ahead disapprovingly at Billy, giving him a coy smile, there was no way in hell she was going to trick or treating as a teletubby.

Since Billy could not come up with any costume ideas that didn’t rely on their exposing their ranger identities in the most embarrassing way possible, they decided to most likely do separate costumes and meet up at Billy’s house to go trick or treating one more time before they become legal adults and it was socially outlawed.

After coming home from school Billy ran to his room and began rooting through old costumes to find something his friends would consider cool. Since they turned down his matching costume ideas, he was expected to be creative at the last minute. A lot of costume combos came to his brilliant mind but a few hours Zack, Trini and Kim messaged him saying they have already found costumes.

[Chat title: **HALLOWEEN SPECIAL]**

 **Zack-Attack:**   Dudes, the ladies and I have the costumes covered!

 **K-Hart:**   It’s a surprise. Think recent reboot!

 **Fun-sized:** Unless you and Jason want to get in on it and make it whole a group thing?

_Jason Voorhees is typing…._

**Cranbilly:** How bout it Jason?  We can have matching costumes!

 **Jason voorhees:** I have a costume already picked out Billy….and why am I the only one with a Halloween themed name?

 **Fun-sized:** Cuz you’re a dork.

 **Jason Voorheers:** The title is literally Halloween special! You all have no commitment to anything. I am ashamed to be your leader.

**[Cranbilly is now BillyTheKid]**

**BillyTheKid:** Jason’s right guys. It’s Halloween! Let’s get in the spirit.

 **Jason Voorhees:** I love you so much billy, you don’t even know.  Perfect name choice babe!

 **BillyTheKid:** 0////0

 **Jason Voorhees:** The rest of you are dead to me.

  
**[Zack attack is now Zack Morris]**

 **Zack Morris:** You happy now?

 **Jason Voorhees:**   Not until Trini and Kimberly conform to my name based dictatorship.

_Funsized is typing….._

**[K-Hart is now Kim Possible]**

**Kim Possible:** This one was a no brainer.

 **Jason Voorhees:** Trini please don’t make me have to block you from this chat. Conform!

_Funsized is still typing……_

**BillyTheKid:** Jason don’t you dare!!!  She’s trying her best. I know you can do it Trini!

 **Jason Voorhees:** I will give you more time because of Billy’s pleas, but you’re on thin ice!

 **Zack Morris:** Our fearless leader is so whipped!

_Funsized is still typing….._

**Kim Possible:** Trini sweet…do you need help?

 **Jason Voorhees:** I’m not whipped Zack…I’m just considerate of my teammate’s feelings. Billy has a lot of feelings.

 **BillyTheKid:** I sure do!  >:D

 **Zack Morris:** Bullshit! How come you’re never considerate of my feelings? I have feelings too you know.

_Funsized is still typing….._

**Jason Voorhees:**   I love all my rangers equally!!!

 **Kim Possible:** Jason, later that day: _I don’t care for Zack._

 **BillyTheKid:**   OMG KIMBERLY I got the reference! It’s from arrested development!!!

 **Kim Possible:** Lol nice catch Billy.

 **Zack Morris:** I feel discriminated against, is it cuz tried to start a coup, and become team leader when Jason went on that fishing trip with his dad? Cuz I can be a loyal team player.

_Funsized is still typing…_

**Jason Voorhees:** YOU DID WHAT??

 **Zack Morris:** Don’t pay attention to that, can you believe Trini is still typing?

 **BillyTheKid:** Don’t throw her under the bus like that Zack, Jason forgot for a second!

 **BillyTheKid:** Trini I have like ten characters named Trini-ish names in my head right now, do you need help?

 **Kim Possible:** Babe take your time…there is no real rush.

 **Jason Voorhees:** No, ‘babe’ hurry up! Halloween will be over by the time you finished changing your name.

**[Funsized is now Blade: Trini-ty]**

**Blade: Trini-ty:** SORRY I DON’T HAVE A BASIC NAME LIKE THE REST OF YOU. YEAH I SAID BASIC!!!! I WAS THINKING AND YALL COULDN’T WAIT. SO FINALLY I HAD TO GO TO GOOGLE AND THIS IS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH. I BET YOU GUYS COULDN’T COME UP WITH A BETTER NAME IF YOU TRIED.

 **BillyTheKid:** ummm…..

 **Blade: Trinity:** WHAT!!?

 **BillyTheKid….** Trinity From The Matrix?

 **Blade: Trini-ty:** Goddammit…you’re right.

 **Zack Morris:** LOL  
**Kim Possible:** Change it, blade trinity sucked.

**[Blade: Trini-ty is now Trinity From The Matrix]**

**Jason Voorhees:** Now that that’s settled, let’s move on to the next matter. We meet up at Billy’s place at six?

 **Trinity From The Matrix:** Fuck off Scott

**[Trinity From The left the chat]**

**Zack Morris:** Fuck Off Scott!

**[Zack Morris left the chat]**

**Kim Possible:** Sorry Jason but you know I have to.

 **Jason Voorhees:** I understand completely.

 **Kim Possible:** Fuck Off Scott

**[Kim Possible left the chat]**

**BillyTheKid:** Jason…?

 **Jason Voorhees:**   Lol, no you don’t have to say it Billy.

 **BillyTheKid:** Oh thank god, see you tonight~ can’t wait to see your costume.

 **Jason Voorhees:** <3

As Billy was putting on the finishing touches on his costume, the doorbell rang and his mother’s animated voice calling for him. “Billy! Your friends are here!”

Placing his wide brimmed black hat on his head, Billy flashed a smile in the mirror revealing his golden vampire fanged grills glistened in the light. Three precisely placed streams of blood running down his lips, to chin and neck was the pièce de résistance. “Coming mom!” He shouts back, announcing his presence as he ran up stairs to the living room to meet the others.

When he arrived no one noticed he was there, they were far too caught up in an intense argument. As usually Trini, Kim and Zack were in an alliance against their fearless leader. “That is not a costume Jason, you look the same!” Kimberly argued, pointing accusingly to Jason’s outfit, which was plain blue jeans, bright red leather jacket zipped opened wide into to reveal a plain white t-shirt.

“Oh and everyone is suppose to know who you are? What are you anyway gender-bent Indiana Jones?” Jason said in a snarky tone, folding his arms over his chest in indignation.

Not a second later Zack chimed in, in defensive of Kim’s costume. “Hey if you insult her costume you insult ours okay, we’re an ensemble!” His costume was a no brainer, he was namesake of their whole outfit.

“That’s right!” Trini agreed in a muffled voice, with an exaggeratedly sassy snap of her fingers. She was somewhat invested in the argument but far more invested in the oatmeal raisin cookies and pink lemonade Mrs Cranston had offered them while they waited.

Mrs. Cranston hovering over the teens with her camera is the first to notice Billy, she let out a shrill shrieked that got everyone’s attention. “Look at my baby! You look so handsome and suave!”

Everyone immediately turned to see Billy, he was dressed as an aristocrat vampire with a touch of modern day flair, his costume was an all black highly authentic Victorian-esque clothing but he added very clear African-American influences such as fanged grills instead of the traditional white dentures, several pieces of jewelry and ornaments that just made the aesthetic of decadent urban vampire come together.

“You look bomb dude!” Zack exclaimed, spring from his seat to get a closer look at Billy. Trini and Kimberly nodded and murmured in agreement as they joined in closely admiring Billy’s outfit. Slowly but surely Jason walked over to Billy, he was biting his lip and leering at him, giving him the longest once over in history.

“What do you think Jason…?” Billy asked, having some idea from the way his boyfriend looked at him that he was blown away but still wanted verbal confirmation. “Do you like it?”

A sharp intake of breath later and a swipe of his tongue across his lips, Jason breathed out, in a deeper voice. “You look so…damn _sexy Billy_.”

Billy just stood there completely flustered, flitted with the buttons on his overcoat to keep busy. He couldn’t make eye contact with anyone for a quite few seconds, looking at everything in the room but Jason’s eyes. Jason smirked confidently, loving that he was able to do that to Billy, until Trini cleared her throat and pointed to Billy’s mom who was awkwardly standing behind Jason, her eyes widening at what she heard.

 “I’m so sorry Mrs. C. I didn’t mean for you to… _hear that_!” Jason apologized quickly, his face as bright red was his jacket. He wanted to just dig a hole and go die in it, while Zack and Kimberly were almost choking to death to keep down the laughter that was bubbling in their guts.

Equally a flustered at her son, Candace hastily poured the cookies into a Tupperware container, pushed them into Trini’s hand and started shoving the teens through the door. “How about you guys just take the cookies and get out there and have fun!”

 “Not too much fun now!” She quickly reminded having remembered the way Jason Scott was ogling her precious son. “Just the right amount of fun! Wholesome fun!” She emphasized as they climbed into Jason’s red pickup, Billy waving to her from the front passenger seat while the rest climbed into the cargo bed.

What an awkward way to start the night.

 

“Can you guys stop fighting for one minute, I love all of your costumes,” Billy gestured to the girls who posed, Kimberly was wearing a loose fitting, dirty tanned slacks with a brown leather suspenders and there were two plastic pistols her two holsters. Trini leaning against Kimberly was wearing a lovely black lace dress, had a small round framed eye glasses on her face, her long curled hair was resting on her shoulders and she was carrying an old dusty book. “Kimberly and Trini are Rick and Evie from the 1999 Mummy Movie.”

The girls smirked and confidently stuck out their tongues in Jason’s direction. It was childish but they had proven him wrong. “Told you our costumes were good!” Zack asserted, waving around his dirty dusty bandaged hands. “I bet he can’t guess Jason’s, even my mom couldn’t and she’s old.”

Jason rolled his eyes at Zack, but smiled as Billy continued scanning his body from head to toe.  “This one’s easy,” Billy giggles as Jason added a slouched and a over the shoulder smolder for effect, his lips perched and his eyes squinting to give the illusion of an intense gaze. “Jason is James Dean, from rebel without a cause. It’s very fitting.”

“I could kiss you, Billy.” Jason said, grabbing a hold of Billy’s hands to show is appreciation. He walked towards the first house on the block, leaving the nonbelievers behind.  “ _Even my parents didn’t get it_.”

“Enough of that, this doesn’t prove anything. Billy is a genius, no regular person could guess who you are supposed to be,” Kim continued to debate, not giving up the mission to piss Jason off.

“That’s one lazy costume Scott,” Trini piled on to Kim’s arguement, Zack was laughed, while adjusting his dusty bandages that were slipping off to reveal his naked form. He must have been completely naked under his bandages.

“ _It’s not lazy it’s subtle_ ,” Jason groaned, looking up to Billy for him to agree with him, as always. “James Dean is an Icon! A sex symbol to this day! These kids these days don’t know culture.”

“Jason you’re the same age as us,” Billy deadpanned, walking up to the first door and knocking it. The house was well decorated, old and seemingly wealthy, from Billy’s memory two old nice ladies lived her and they were very generous on Halloween. “But I agree people who’ve actually seen the movie will get it for sure.” Billy reassures in his usually hopeful tone.

“You’re right,” Jason conceded, adjusting his vintage coifed hair in the mirror hanging on the door.

The Door swung open, two smiling senior citizen stood in the door way. “Well if it isn’t our favorite trick or treater!” One of the old ladies says upon recognizing Billy. “How are you doing Billy?”

“Fine Mrs. and Mrs. Daley! Happy Halloween!” Billy greets the couple, proudly flashing his homemade gold vampire grills, like a toddler showing off the picture that they drew.

 “Look at you, such a cool vampire!” Mrs. Daley gushes, admiring Billy’s handy work. She pushed a filled to the brim punch bowl with candy. Billy happily retrieves a handful of candy from the bowl, before dropping it into his bag.

The other Mrs. Daley hoisted her hands onto her hips and frowned disappointedly. “Leslie the kids don’t say ‘cool’ anymore. It’s all swag this and on fleek that. I heard about it on the view,” she informed her wife.  

“Well you look very swag indeed.”

Leslie Daley adjusts her glasses, looking over to the unfamiliar yet familiar boy next to Billy Cranston. “Oh Jason Scott! Trick or treating at our house? What a pleasure! _Such a handsome young man_ ,” She cooed, acknowledging him as a local celebrity. She leaned the bowl over to Jason to take as he pleases. He reaches out to the bowl but then she suddenly pulls back a second later after his outfit caught her eyes. “But…Sweet why aren’t you wearing a costume? _I only give candy to trick or treaters_.”

“Fuuuuck!” Jason curses sharply, to the shock of the two sweet old ladies.

 He did not need to look back to know Trini, Kim and Zack were laughing at his expense.“Told you!”  
  
There was nothing Billy could do to cheer him up the rest of the night. Every house they went to after that recognized everyone in the gang but Jason, he did get candy though but only after several lengthy explanations of whom he was supposed to be.  It was hilarious. A growing number of houses started commenting on the ages of the power rangers:

“Happy Halloween!”

“Aren’t you kids twenty or something,” A grouchy looking old man greets them as soon as he opened the door. “You like stealing candy from kids!”

“We’re just 17,” Trini informed scrounging up her face. He didn’t have to make it sound so shitty, they were just trying to enjoy their youth.

“There is plenty of candy to go around,” Kimberly added, motioning to the happily trick or treating kids in the neighborhood. She was defending Billy’s right to trick or treat, his smile faltered when the man made that comment. “The kids are still having tons of fun and we can look out for them.”

The old guy continued to sneer in disgust at the pack of teens. “This one looks 25!” He yelled in Zack’s face, the bandages around his head and face had long fallen off. Which was good, as a lady at the fifth house mentioned it was a crime to hide away such a beautiful face.

Thoroughly offended Zack threw up a bandaged middle finger and stormed off down the street. “Screw you old man, you’re not the only candyman on the block!”

The others followed behind him dejectedly, Billy especially looked heartbroken. “Maybe we are too old guys,” Billy murmured, head hung low as he dragged his feet to the next house. He was the one that persuaded his friends into doing this, they must be embarrassed.

“We’re never too old for Halloween!” Trini reiterated whar Billy had said at lunch, softly patting Billy’s back.

“But today you guys said---

“Forget what we said earlier and forget that guy,” Jason said, holding Billy’s hand. He waits for Trini and Kimberly to run ahead of him before he leans up to Billy and places a swift peck on his cheek.  “We’re together and having fun which is what really matters.”

“I _am_ having fun.” Billy admitted, smiling sweetly, rubbing his cheek that Jason had kissed.

“Me too…next house?”

“Next house!”

  
  
After the grouchy old bastard’s house every other house stop was rewarding yet uneventful. It was the same old, same old. They would knock on the door, people complimented their costumes, no one knew who Jason was supposed to be and they got candy. Sure a few houses were interesting, maybe even odd, an entire family dressed up as the minions was the fucking scariest thing either of them had experienced in their life. All in all it was a good night, a great night actually.

As they slowly approached a decent sized mansion as far down the road as any of them have ever been their phones all went off, their various text message tones playing at the same exact time. Kimberly was the first to reach her phone, open the message and read it out loud for the rest of the rangers. “It’s a mass text from the school, a reminder to attend their drive in retro monster movie marathon on the beach. Proceeds from tickets and snack sales go towards the school’s art and music clubs…you guys interested?”

“It actually sounds cool,” Trini says, browsing the list of movies they had prepared. “I mean _swag_ ,” She giggled remembering what the little old ladies had said.

“What do you think Billy?” Jason asked, this was more Billy’s night than either of theirs. Having a traditional Halloween was his idea. He was the leader for the night so his decision matters more.

Billy looked down at his filled bag of candy with a satisfying nod. “Let’s do it! God I hope they play Dracula, anything with Vincent Price or Bela Lugosi would be a _perfect_ way to end the night.” He smirked to emphasize the devilish talent of these actors, only to show off his golden fangs, making Jason a little hot under the collar once again.

“Deal, we should leave _right_ now,” Jason suggested, more than ready to be alone in the truck with Billy. “Kim should probably pick up her car from Mrs. C’s house. You guys watching from her car will probably be a better viewing experience……”

“Yeah, a better viewing experience is why you want us out of the truck…”  Kim retorts, seeing through Jason’s flimsy excuse. Jason just glared at her for being a sarcastic wiseass.  
  
The gang had not even noticed that Zack had run on ahead to the mini mansion until they saw him excitedly running back. “Guys there is a party happening in that house, I could feel the vibrations of the bass from the driveway. We have to go!”  He announced to them before running back to his house. His bandages were now far too loose, sagging and opening to reveal the amazing nude body underneath.

“I’ve never been to a Halloween party, maybe we can just check it out for a quick sec!” Billy excitedly rambled, racing off behind Zack. The two of them were like excitable puppies half the time.

 “Sure,” Jason mumbled to himself, slowly following behind the two boys.

 “Fine.”

“Whatever.”

The red, pink and yellow rangers were really disinterested with the idea of going to this party. Kimberly and Jason could not get too into it because they have been to plenty of awful Halloween parties during their short years, it was nothing new to them. Trini has never been one for parties and prefers to hide in a dark room or corner until she can leave, the holiday made no difference to her.

The closer and closer they got to the house, the more an unsettling feeling of déjà vu came over Kimberly. The thought remained in the back of her mind. This house seems familiar but she could not remember where she knew it from or if she had ever been here before.

The bass from inside the house could be felt from the drive way and the scenes shown from the windows confirmed the party was indeed a wild rager. It was definitely the type of trashy party Kim would be hosting at her mansion last year, Katy Perry song blasting and red solo cups beer in the hand of every party goer, legal drinking age be damned.

Only when they reached the door and knocked, did it finally come to her. Fuck! This was Rebecca’s house. Before she can even warn the rest of the rangers the door flung open and the head cheerleaders of Angel Grove High stood in front of them.

“I told you it was her!” Rebecca said cackling. “And you said it was a _little boy_.”

“It’s not my fault, I can’t recognize her with that new hairdo,” Amanda Clark teased, standing next to her best friend in a very short black gown, carrying a short straw broom, a pointed black hat on her head to complete the whole witchy look. “What is that stupid costume supposed to be anyway?”

“At least I’m wearing a costume. I see you decide to go as yourself for Halloween this year, _very brave.”_ Kim bit back, refusing to be the verbal punching bag of her ex-best friends.

All Amanda could do was sneer at her comment. “What the hell are you doing here? I didn’t give any of you an invitation, get lost.”

She got closer to Kim, all up in her face, in a threatening way. Kim could stand her ground but Trini suddenly felt very protective of her girlfriend. “We don’t want any problems. We’re treat or treating, give us candy and we’ll be on our merry way,” She said softly and seriously, her teeth gritted, fist clenched.

“How about we just leave guys,” Billy said, stepping in front of the two girls who looked like they were minutes away from throwing punches. Jason hands grabbed a hold of Billy’s hand again to pull him aside, not wanting him to get in the way of this impending brawl. “We’re missing the movies!”

“Yeah why don’t you run along,” Rebecca said, her hands akimbo, on her black spandex cat suit. She was the familiar, a black cat to Amanda’s witch costume.

“You heard the lady, not leaving until we get our candy,” Zack responded more bitter that he wasn’t allowed in the party than he was invested in this argument. Who still gives out invitations anymore, don’t people just send a mass invite over social media and whoever shows up is welcomed. That’s the world he wanted to live in.

“I have guard dogs okay if you don’t----

“Jason!?! Do is that you?” A yelled from across the room, a very frat boy looking high school approach the war zone. Jason did not have to glance up to know that voice from anywhere. It was Hawkeye, Jason’s idol and motivation throughout the whole beefcake incident that ruined Jason’s life. “Dude where have you been?”

“Just laying low, trick or treating,” Jason answered nonchalantly, pretending not to be shaken by this blast from his past. Hawkeye was a year ahead of Jason and when he graduated last year Jason expected not to see him again, or he hoped. “Can we have some of the candy to go?”

He laughed heartily and smiled, his large dimples were on full display. It reminded Jason of why he had such a huge crush on the guy back then. He would have done anything to impress this big dumb idiot senior which included fulfilling some outdated football pranking tradition.  He was pretty sure Hawkeye knew about the crush too.“Sure dude,” He handed Zack the bowl of candy to take his fill.

“Hawk don’t just give them candy!” Rebecca screamed in a shrill annoying voice.

The man rolled his eyes, “Sis, it’s Halloween; we’re just supposed to give people candy.”

The Rebecca and Amanda groaned in frustration and pouted, admitting defeat. Trini and Kim finally relaxed, their claws receding back into their bodies. Billy left out a sigh of relief, the crisis was averted.

‘Thanks,” Jason said, about to leave. He did not want to stay a minute long.

“You’re not coming to the party? Free booze, chicks and a promise of a night of debauchery!” Hawk exulted loudly, suddenly a red solo cup filled with beer was handed to him by one of Jason’s former teams mates. It was official Hawkeye had become that dude that hangs out highschoolers long after he graduates to relive his glory days, _so unattractive._

“Sorry, I’m busy…” As all Jason said as he turned to leave.

“Busy doing what Jason, Babysitting Crams-ton?!” He shouted a little louder to draw the attention of the nearby football players, a lot of people Jason recognized. Was he trying to embarrass Jason? Billy tried to let go of Jason’s hand to make them look less suspicious and more platonic to alleviate some of Jason’s embarrassment but Jason would not let his hand go. Actually Jason tightened his grip on Billy’s hand.

“I’m not babysitting,” Jason said through gritted teeth. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Billy’s very surprised and bewildered lips. Billy barely had time to get flustered. “We’re actually on a date…  _so fuck you and your dumb dimples._ ” Jason declared loudly after he pulled away, loud enough for everyone listening to hear.

Jason stormed off dragging Billy along with him, the rangers following behind him. They only left behind sometime for whispers of “ _Jason Scott’s gay_ ,” three stunned assholes and a completely empty candy bowl.

 

On the trip back to Billy’s house to pick up Kim’s car, Trini, Zack and Kim trade candies and ate to their hearts content in the back of the cargo bed. Upfront Billy and Jason listened to the country music station and were quiet the entire drive.

 The Drive to the beach was the same, except it was even more obvious without their friends arguing in the back of the truck that Jason was in a mood.

“I’m sorry about tonight Billy,” Jason finally said a quarter of the way through the showing of the 1931 Dracula movie.

“What do you mean Jason? Tonight was great,” Billy said with all honesty and genuineness. His bright warm smile and the twinkle in his eyes said it all.

“Yeah great until the very end,” Jason lamented regretfully. “I can’t believe I used to be one of those assholes!”

Billy lifted Jason’s head that was pressed against the steering wheel. “It was all great, every bit of it. I appreciate what you guys did for me, I didn’t even think about missing my dad all night." He consoled his very angst ridden boyfriend. “And I only know the Jason Scott you are now and he’s a pretty great guy and he should be proud of his character development.”

Jason gazed lovingly into Billy’s big beautiful brown eyes, returning his smile with as much warm as he could muster. “I don’t deserve you, you know that?”

“ _That’s call my Mr. Scott_.”

The two chuckled softly for a whole minute, never taking their eyes off each other, neglecting the screen entirely.

“Hey Billy,”

“ _Yeah Jason_ ,”

“How about you turn me into a vampire?” The strange question was asked innocently enough. “I mean no one knows who I am supposed to be. So why not become a vampire? At least I’ll get recognized.”

Instantly Billy started rooting through his messenger bag for what he might need. “This is a store bought vampire costume that I upgraded. So I have extra stuff if you want to be a vampire. There’s some fangs, a cape and pale face powder but you don’t need that you’re already plenty pale---”

“Is that how Dracula would turn James Dean into a vampire?” Jason interrupted his rambling, a smirk on lips and a devilish glint in his eyes. “Its Halloween Billy, I want some authenticity. How would a real vampire turn me?”

A second passed as Billy stared at Jason who continued smirking, having to put together the pieces of the puzzle Jason set out for him.

Five more seconds past, Jason waited patiently. He’ll get it eventually.

And he was right, Billy did get it.

 “You want me to … _bite you_?” Billy asked coyly, his eyes nervous eyes meeting Jason’s salacious ones.

“Maybe,” Jason teased. “I mean if that’s how vampires do it.”

Billy swallowed drily, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“You don’t—

“ _I want to_.” Billy affirmed. The determination in his voice and intensity sent chills down Jason’s spine. Licking his dry lips, he gradually leaned over to the driver’s seat, his fangs poised for biting.

A giggle erupted from Jason, “Getting straight to the point huh? That’s very much unlike Dracula.” He tilted his head over and met Billy mouth halfway. “I think Dracula would take his time. Maybe seduce James Dean, _don’t you_.”

He was being so playful and cute, Billy loved it but he kind of hated it. It always took way too long to do anything. “He would…He would. You are right. He would be meticulous about it.”

“So…be Dracula, _seduce me_ ,” Jason’s voice was low and slightly gravelly, it happened when he was filled with emotions and was trying his best to hide it. He was nervous too and somehow that made everything better.

Billy nodded, bit his lips, and exhaled through his nose. A few second passed of him just staring at Jason’s lips before he dived in and covered his lips, with his. The kiss was soft and sweet, Billy barely pressing his lips against Jason before his eagerness gets the best of him and he runs his tongue against Jason’s bottom lip coaxing him to open his mouth.

Just as eager, Jason did, allowing Billy to make the kiss more heated. He wanted to speed this up just as much as he did. This clouded Billy’s judgment and the both of them just started kissing and caressing on instinct. It was amazing.

Billy was the first to pull away from the kiss, just so his lips could descend to Jason’s neck, peppering sweet kisses. He remembered the true purpose of this whole thing. He, Dracula was going to turn Jason, James Dean into a vampire by old world means. Were they really role playing, this early in their relationship? They were!

The soft yet argent kisses on Jason’s neck made him sigh softly, and tilt his head, making room for Billy to do more. Taking his opportunity given Billy opened his mouth wide, his golden sharp fangs poised and his eyes clouded over by want, it was gonna happen. He was going to bit---

“Hey Guys!”

Billy and Jason were awoken from their trance by the sound of Zack’s voice. In seconds they each pressed against the back of their seat guilty, hands at their sides, as to hide what they were doing. Their hearts were pounding out of their chests.

“Did manage to scare someone tonight?” He said bragging, a smirk on his face. Not noticing the blushed on both the boy’s faces, the sweat running down their foreheads. “ _I've got to stay with you guys._ Trini and Kimberly are making everything very R-rated in there, can’t keep their hands off each other. But I know you guys would never do anything like that. Let me in.”

Jason opened the door on his side and allowed Zack to climb in between them. “Yeah you guys alway keep things PG, innocent….”

A smirk on both of their face and a sly look exchanged between them Billy and Jason did not even protest. They allowed Zack to make his assumptions, knowing very well that was not the case. “Never change. Nice and boring and that’s the way I like it!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing this delayed my "The Wedding Date" Fic Sorry. Also Sorry for the having no editing, this was rushed.


End file.
